


Nobody Is Above the Law, But You Can Be Above Death

by munchycrunchyugly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Attempted Murder, Character Death, Death, Lawyers, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchycrunchyugly/pseuds/munchycrunchyugly
Summary: Technoblade is a lawyer. To be fair, he's not just any lawyer. Just to be clear, he is the world's most well known lawyer ever, in the entire history of mankind. The Blade has gone against celebrities, superstars, political leaders, Vladimir Putin, and much, much more. Unknown to the media, he has a family. A very large one. To be clear, it consists of more than 10 people. He does care for them, and so does their father, Philza Minecraft. But what will the lawyer do when he is forced to fight in court against DEATH itself, just to bring his family back home, alive?~~~~~Lawyer AU bc im so bored and also i nee to post this before I forget this idea
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nobody Is Above the Law, But You Can Be Above Death

**Author's Note:**

> OK so like this is just starting,,, please dont tear me limb from limb when this is bullshit, i will be posting the rest after I finish a good 3-4 chapters in some random google doc LMAo

JUST STARTED WILL POST FIRST CHAPTER IN LIKE 3 HOURS LOL


End file.
